yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun-Chan
Gun-Chan, whose real name is unknown, is a student at Akademi High School in Yandere Simulator. Profile Gun-Chan is, as her nickname may imply, a gun enthusiast. She owns several thousand guns, and knows each of their makes and models by heart. Despite the fact that it is illegal to own a gun in Japan, Gun-Chan somehow gets away with this constantly. She always carries a single-action revolver on her, which she always refers to as its full title - the .44 Smith & Wesson special. Referring to it as anything less will make her angry. Don't worry about making her angry, though - gun safety in her kink, so she won't shoot you unless you hurt someone. Due to Gun-Chan's fascination and owning of several firearms, she has a low reputation. However, people do not bully her because she has a gun on her at all times. Even still, her gun's safety is nearly always on, and she only brings out her weapon in times of danger (or when someone expresses interest in it, in which case she will give a long lesson on how cool the gun is.) Gun-Chan is a massive fan of the Metal Gear Solid series, and aspires to be like Solid Snake and Big Boss. She only owns a PlayStation 1 and 2, but has played MGS4 on Riesen Vater's PS3. She constantly makes references to Metal Gear Solid, to the point where her fellow classmates and teachers are exhausted. The only person who enjoys these references are herself and Riesen. For every 10% the school atmosphere falls, Gun-Chan will carry another gun. By the time atmosphere reaches 0%, Gun-Chan will carry a customized Colt 1911, two .357 magnum revolvers, a .40 S&W Glock 22, a Heckler & Koch Fabarm FP6 combat shotgun, a Milkor MGL, a Heckler & Koch PSG1, and 2 RPG7s. When atmosphere drops below 50%, she will begin wearing tactical armor over her school uniform. After that, she will begin adding new details to her armor every 5% atmosphere drop, including but not limited to flash grenades, bandoliers, binoculars, and cantines. Personality Gun-Chan is very passionate about firearms of all kind - however, she would never take anything automatic to school. She is genuinely kind and caring, if not off putting with her enthusiasm. She will still have fun with non-gun related activities, like sports and such- but nowhere near as much as she would with a good ol' piece. Her studies are lackluster, as she spends a lot of her personal time studying gun history. She gets turned on when hearing about proper gun safety. It is her greatest kink, besides reloading. Relationships Riesen Vater: Riesen is the only person who hangs out with Gun-Chan. They became best friends after a Metal Gear Solid marathon during golden week, after she had found out Riesen had only played Metal Gear Rising (He was shocked to find out there were other Metal Gear games). She started to develop a crush on him when he bought Metal Gear Solid 4 for them to play together. Trivia * Gun-Chan was created when THELEGENDGIANTDAD told Chariot Dude to "make an OC named Gun-Chan." Chariot Dude responded with something akin to "on it" and well now here we are * Gun-Chan supports gun control, but gets sad when the subject is brought up. * Gun-Chan's favorite songs are Snake Eater, Can't Say Goodbye to Yesterday, and the MGS1 Alert theme. * Gun-Chan's dream is to meet Hideo Kojima and/or David Hayter. * Gun-Chan played the English Dub of the Metal Gear Solid games. She thought it worked better since Snake was American. * Gun-Chan is a huge fan of American action movies and comics. She likes to try and make fan translations. Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs